


[Podfic] Unnamed

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soul Bond, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofUnnamedby AvocadoLoveAuthor's summary:The Alpha’s voice was bitter. “You aren’t the only one who has things to atone.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643842
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066607) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sd7al84e0pex1qy/Unnamed.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:57 | 6 MB

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to the author, AvocadoLove, for leaving blanket permission to podfic. Please, use the link above and leave them all the comments and kudos they deserve.
> 
> If you'd like to leave feedback/comments/kudos for me too, I always love it and a treasure every one. You can also find me on Tumblr as [Shadow-Ravin](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/). I'd love it if you would follow me. 
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
